


DIR EN GYM

by honeyshin



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/honeyshin
Summary: “DIR EN GYM”是海内外都小有名气的健身俱乐部，已经有接近20年的历史，设备齐全师资力量雄厚，死忠会员遍布各地。





	DIR EN GYM

**Author's Note:**

> by：honeyshin（mayu）  
> ！Diren grey乐队同人, 不喜慎入  
> ！Dir2月诞生贺, 2016

1.|呃，不小心办了张健身卡

 

进入21世纪第一个十年，有三种物事热火朝天地流行了起来：独立设计、创业、健身。日本独立潮牌DIRT的总设计师兼专署模特原敏弥老师，在年届四十不惑之际，已经成功赶上了独立设计及创业两项潮流，凭借精奇特立的风格、简约而不失华丽感的设计（与过人的颜值）赢得了大量的（女）粉丝的追捧。今天，他准备开始第三项伟大的计划：健身——嘛，毕竟没有傲人的身材又怎能在撩妹，不，模特的路上走得更远呢，而且设计出来的服装除了他自己没别人能穿得好看啊⋯⋯

“DIR EN GYM”是海内外都小有名气的健身俱乐部，设备齐全师资力量雄厚，死忠会员遍布各地，而且听说已经有接近20年的历史，想想应该不会差。趁着最近天气寒冷成狗缺少男女朋友创作灵感枯竭生意也不好⋯⋯的午饭空挡，原敏弥推开了DIR EN GYM的大门。

前脚才踏进大门，他就被吓了一跳：嘶吼尖叫音乐声中一尊汗水淋漓的千手观音扑面而来⋯⋯啊啊啊啊啊喂，我可是无神论者啊。敏弥擦擦冷汗，定神一看，原来是一个纹身男子裸着上身的背影，配上这家店放的背景音乐可真够吓唬人。

听到惊吓的脚步声，纹身男子转头瞄了敏弥一眼。他半阖的眼睑慵懒淡漠，浅色的瞳仁间眼波流转，精光稍瞬即逝，然后⋯⋯伸了伸懒腰打了个大大的哈欠。

似乎⋯⋯是刚睡醒不久吧。

他不单是后背的千手观音纹身，连双臂双肩和腰腹都纹了各种说不出名头的纹样。祥云缠绕着上臂的肱二头肌和肱三头肌，两头神兽各据左右；前胸大开，腹部八块紧绷的肌肉随着呼吸轻轻起伏跃动，蜂腰紧致蓄满力量，不带一丝赘肉，人鱼线若隐若现掩在运动长裤裤腰下⋯⋯除了身高稍微逊色，正是敏弥最渴望的身材无疑。

“那个，请问⋯⋯”敏弥咽了咽口水，开声询问，“你的肌肉练得好美，简直跟健美先生一样！你也是这家店的会员吗？”看来DIR EN GYM名不虚传，随便一个会员就那么棒。

“嘁⋯⋯”

没想到纹身男子听了问题哼唧了一声，迅速拿毛巾包着头，快步往里面走掉了，脸上还泛起可疑的红潮⋯⋯？

哎呀，怎么就走掉了，我还想问问他跟的是哪个教练呢。敏弥心想，该不会是大冷天的打赤膊着凉了吧。活该，谁叫他不穿衣服秀身材让人口水直流呢。

店内播放着类似NU-Metal还是哥特之类风格的音乐，听起来还蛮让人有狠狠的运动起来的欲望。只是午休时间是不是有点吵啊⋯⋯正当敏弥东张西望企图再找找纹身男子的时候，前台美眉终于午休归来，为他介绍了当值的总教练。

“你好，我是DIR EN GYM的总教练薰。”薰教练随手拎着一册档案资料，枯草色的卷发虽然看起来不太健康，但笑眯眯的样子让人如沐春风的亲切。他双臂也有夸张的纹身，看来是这家店的风气？

“嗯，”薰翻看前台美眉记录的客户档案，“原先生的健身目标是‘看起来更帅’，噗嗤⋯⋯”他忍不住笑起来。

“呃⋯⋯不是说填写健身的动力吗？”敏弥有点尴尬，貌似不良的动机被看穿。

“对对对，DIR EN GYM正是为了变得更帅这样的目标而存在的。”薰仍是笑意不减，摊开私教花名册给敏弥看，“这里都是本俱乐部首屈一指的私人教练，看看原先生希望请哪位当你的私教呢？”

花名册封面上书“DIR EN GYM-PLAYERS BOOK”，首页就是总教练薰的有型独照与档案。

“啊，抱歉，因为我本人最近手腕刚伤愈，暂时不带私教学员呢。其他都可以随便选喔。”薰热情地翻开花名册为敏弥介绍，俱乐部的私教看来都个性十足。

“你看这位红头发的是威教练，是全球认证一级健身教练，主攻综合训练与颈椎柔韧性康复，对护发也很有心得，擅长喝酒。”

“やもちゅん⋯⋯啊就是心夜教练”薰指着一张美得过分的淡金长发青年照片，“全球认证青年健身教练，耐力和体力都一级棒，擅长纤体瘦身，特长是自拍，很受男学员欢迎哦。”

翻到下一页，敏弥看到的是一张整个脸几乎被黑纱蒙住、完全看不到样子的大头照。

呃⋯⋯这种照片拍了跟没拍有分别吗？真是的⋯⋯

“其实按照刚才的初步测试，原先生目前的脂肪比并不算高，因此接下来的锻炼重点不是瘦身而是塑型。而说到塑造肌肉线条，果然还是京最擅长呢。这样吧，我就为原先生安排京教练吧，相信你一定会满意的啦。”

“啊，好⋯⋯”刚才不是说让客人自己选吗？敏弥迷惑道，“那这个黑纱人是谁？”

“咳咳⋯⋯那个不重要啦，教练又不是靠脸吃饭的，重要的是专业知识与技术嘛。”薰快速收起私教花名册，拍拍敏弥肩，“来来来，请到这边签订入会协议缴纳会费，我们会马上安排京教练为你独身定造符合原先生的健身方案。”

就这样，原敏弥成为了DIR EN GYM的会员，开始了愉快而健康的锻炼日程。

 

\--未完(可能)待续--

 

篇后|#妄想幻觉小剧场：

T：教练教练，我想练成这样大概要几天？（翻出手机找到kyo/Gackt/hyde/的肌肉裸照）

教头薰：按照你现在的体质，练出初步腹肌线条少说一个课程3个月，练出人鱼线起码半年，一定要节制饮食无淀粉少油少烟酒最好配合蛋白粉⋯⋯

T：╭(°A°`)╮那算了⋯⋯

不小心路过的京：薰桑只给他练手臂肌肉就好……撩妹穿背心露手臂足够了(→_→

K：噢噢那一个月能出效果……（谁在吃梅子怎么有股酸味）

T: 那就这样说定了(ง •̀_•́)ง （京你不喜欢我穿背心吗，但你每次Live都全脱被看光光TAT 

Q: 因为我身材好。

K：对，京君虽然人不高但体格很棒，核心肌肉很有力量腰肢柔韧而且臀部线条诱人⋯⋯

T：TAT

Q：咳咳⋯⋯也不算全裸，不是还有纹身（和裤子）吗？

 

预告：2.|京式热舞，臣妾做不到啊


End file.
